Said a little too late
by Pikana
Summary: Pre-Homecoming. She didn't know that tomorrow she wouldn't be alive to say how she felt. Hints of crack pairings.


**Said a little too late**

**I don't own the Silent Hill franchise and not even Silent Hill Homecoming!**

**This is set before Silent Hill: Homecoming and it is also crack pairing request from tumblr: **

_**Onesided Scarlet Fitch / Alex **_

_** Slight Margaret Holloway / Lillian Shepherd**_

* * *

"I... I really hope he isn't home." The little nine-year old girl muttered to herself. She lingered at the white gate and stared up at the large two-storey house, clutching her small wicker basket tighter with her small, porcelain-like hands. She was so nervous. What if he was there? Would she be able to keep herself together? If he wasn't? Would she be disappointed? Why did she decide to come and torture herself like this?

When the ever-busy Dr. Fitch asked his daughter if she would like to deliver something for him; she immediately agreed. The sweet girl wanted to help out her beloved daddy. At the time, she was excited that she was going to her friend Josh's house: now, she couldn't help but feel intimidated. The house was huge and had a foreboding aura. She took a deep breath in and tried to relax.

She just had to go in, deliver her goods and go. No problems. Maybe she wouldn't even see him. Slowly, the little black-haired girl walked up the stone path and the wooden steps. Hesitantly, she rang the doorbell.

When she heard the light shuffle of footsteps, she expected Josh or Mrs. Shepherd to answer the door. However, to her delight and dismay, a tall, muscular man answered the door. The eighteen year old flashed a grin to the little girl.

"Hey Scarlet. Nice to see you again."

"H-hey Alex! Y-you too!" She squeaked out. Her heart leapt to her throat as she saw him smile down at her. Oh gosh. It was him. In all of his amazingly cute glory. Alex Shepherd- brother of Josh Shepherd and Scarlet Fitch's crush. He was wearing his usual black shirt and baggy jeans that attracted the adolescent girl, in ways she didn't understand, and running his hand through his hair. She was swooning in the inside.

The girl was thankful that he didn't notice her growing blush and mustered all her willpower to try and remain calm and look mature.

"Are you looking for Josh? He's not in right now."

"Oh... oh no Alex." Scarlet said, trying to keep her voice even. "I'm... here to see your dad. I was sent to give him his medication."

"He's not in right now either. He took Josh fishing today... again." There was a slight sense of bitterness in his voice. Scarlet tilted her head in concern but Alex shook his head, trying to brush it off and put on a brave front. "Anyway, do you want to leave your things here? I can give it to him for you."

"That's so nice of you Alex. Umm.. but... but I need his signature as well." Scarlet brushed a lone strand of her hair out of her face.

"Okay then. They should be back soon anyway. Come on in, make yourself at home." He smiled kindly and stepped back so she could enter. The girl's eyes widen. Go in? She had been inside the Shepherds' house before but that was always with Josh. It was just her and Alex. Would it be weird if she said she'd come back later?

"Thank you..." Scarlet said as she entered the hall. Alex closed the door behind her and pointed her to the living room.

"Just sit back and relax. I just need to tell mum that you're here. Can I get anything for you from the kitchen? A drink? Cookies?"

Even though Alex was just being polite, Scarlet couldn't help but blush. What could she say? She didn't want to sound childish in front of Alex.

"I... umm... I'm alright thanks." The girl said. The spiky-haired man nodded, flashing another gentle smile at her before walking off.

Scarlet went into the dustless living room and looked at her surroundings. For most part, it was an ordinary living room, dull-coloured walls, couches... there wasn't much to really look at besides the mantlepiece holding up pictures and the photos on the wall. Scarlet looked around, noting absent-mindedly that there weren't many pictures of Alex.

Her mind snapped awake when the thought of Alex crossed it yet again. Her face grew red. What was she thinking? Why was he always on her mind? He barely even noticed her really. She was just a kid while he was almost a man.

There were so many questions suddenly floating around her head: the most prominent one being 'how was she going to keep her cool when Alex came back?"

* * *

"I haven't seen you in a long time Lillian. How have you been?" The dark-haired woman didn't even look up as Judge Holloway walked in from the backdoor. For a brief moment, Margaret wanted Lillian to at least ask her how she got in... but the feeling died quickly and Lillian continued baking her biscuits. The blonde woman sat down formally at the small kitchen table, staring intimately at the silent woman. Even though five years separated them, Lillian Shepherd looked a lot older; she definitely seemed more ill since Margaret saw her last.

The two of them remained in silence but was painful to watch the younger woman's shaking hands work. Painfully slow and uncoordinated, obviously reflecting how she was fighting a losing battle in her head. Judge Holloway wanted to make her stop working: when would she notice that she was here?

Not being a very patient woman, Margaret got up and gently pushed the other aside. Without thinking, the blonde took the last of the dough and began shaping it in neat circles for the other. Lillian stopped and looked down at the floor. Silence passed again.

"Martin... he's doing it tonight to his daughter... isn't he?" She whispered. Margaret met her eyes and gave a nod, noting how the frail woman clenched her fists. Dr. Fitch. He had mentioned it in passing to her and must have to the Shepherds as well. Mayor Barlett had done his share a few nights ago and soon it would be her turn to perform their duties for their town. While Margaret was fully prepared to make the sacrifice, she could feel how difficult it was for the other parents. Specifically the ever indifferent Lillian.

"It's for the best. It always has been."

"Don't you care for your family?" Lillian asked. Her face scrunched up in emotional agony. The judge was about to respond if not for a light shuffle of feet. Both women turned to see Alex. The Shepherd family sacrifice.

"Oh, hello Judge Holloway. I didn't know you were here."

"Hello Alex," The blonde smiled kindly at him. "How are you?"

"Fine thank you." Alex nodded. "Mum... Scarlet Fitch is here. She's waiting for dad. Do you know how long he'll be gone?" It was amazing how quickly the woman swapped her look of anguish for one of indifference. She stared blankly at Alex before turning to look at the clock. 2:06.

"Your father should be home soon... he said he'd be home at 2:15." The voice was cold and icy, even more then usual. Margaret knew that Alex had accepted this a long time ago.

"Thanks. Is there anything that I can get for Scarlet? A snack or something? I think she walked from home."

"There's some buttercake in the larder. Hurry up Alex. I'm busy." Another stoic silence fell. The teenager shuffled and looked into the pantry but opted, instead, to fill up two glasses of water. He walked out without another word.

The second he was out the door, Lillian's hand flew to her mouth and she began to cry. She was trying to make killing him easier for Adam and herself. She was trying to make Alex wish he was dead so it was easier on all of them. Although Margaret couldn't honestly say she felt the same pain, she knew about the whispers of guilt, telling her that her duty was wrong. She wrapped her arms around the pale, pasty woman.

"Family is the most important thing, Lillian." She responded to her. "I would do anything to protect them. That's why I will sacrifice my daughter."

"How can you say that so easily?" The brunette clinged onto her. While her words should have been said with disgust, they were said with a dull ring of defeat. Margaret took the moment to ensnare Lillian and take her usual subtle dominance. It was met with little resistance: resistance that Judge Holloway didn't accept. "Margaret..."

"Don't be afraid to do the right thing Lillian." She whispered into her ear. "Joey, Scarlet, Nora... Alex... If they all knew... they'd understand. Be strong Lillian." Judge Holloway brushed her hair out of her eyes. Think about Joshua. Don't you want him to be safe? We have a duty... so do it. At least for me... "

Margaret placed a kiss on her forehead before a harsher kiss on her lips.

Lillian didn't respond and she allowed Margaret to restore order to her tearing mind.

* * *

"Sorry... all I got you is water." He handed the cup to her and sat down. Scarlet was pretty sure he could see the disappointment in her face. It wasn't because she only got water... it was because the photos. The rare one that did have Alex in it... it made him look so sad. "I'm sorry."

"No! It's okay! I'm fine!" She tried to look more grown up and put on her best 'sensible' face. She took a place next to him on the couch and fondled the glass carefully.

"Okay... dad and Josh should be home in fifteen minutes. Sorry about the wait."

"No! It's fine! It's fine! Daddy knows I'm out! It's fine!" Scarlet said.

"That's good..." Silence quickly passed and Scarlet took a sip of her drink. "So... you like anything Scarlet?" The little girl almost choked on her water. "You know... hobbies... activities, that stuff." It was polite, idle chatter. Thankful Alex was staring out the window, Scarlet tried to compose herself. What was she supposed to respond to that question? The little girl was tempted to say 'you'- like she had read in one of Nora's novels- but she resisted the urge. Instead she gave a shrug.

"Um... Dolls. Sometimes I make my own dolls when I'm bored." She immediately regretted saying that. Dolls? What interest would Alex have with a little girl who played with dollies?

"Really?" Now Alex was looking at her. She couldn't look at his eyes. She didn't think she had the courage to. "That's impressive."

"I mean... I'm not very good and all... but... you know... I can..." her voice died off a bit. Alex smiled at her, almost as if he was telling her not to be frightened of him. She wasn't scared. Nervous; very much so... but not scared. Alex gave a sigh and stretched a bit.

"So... any plans for tonight Scarlet?"

"Um... dad wants to take me to his surgery in Silent Hill tonight. He looks like he really doesn't want to; but apparently its really important for me to go. I think its some kind of check up but I'm not sure." The young man nodded. "What about you Alex? Anything special?"

"I'm planning on going to the lake tonight with my brother."

"Are you? Isn't it really dangerous at night?" Alex gave an off shrug but concern had sparked all over Scarlet's face.

"Yeah. Neither of us are supposed to do it but Josh and I go anyway. We always go and do something together after dad takes him out." There it was again, that little bit of resentment in his voice. Why couldn't she speak up? "We don't do anything dangerous. Usually we just talk and goof off."

"All right... but be really careful! I don't want you or Josh to be hurt!"Alex looked at her curiously. Embarrassed, she let her black hair fall, like a veil, to hide her face. Why did she have to sound so... so like she did? She sounded like a little baby! No wonder Joey always teased her! Was Alex going to be mean too?

"Hah. I know... don't worry about me kiddo." He smiled again. Scarlet liked it when he smiled. "You're always too nervous Scarlet. Lighten up" Scarlet could feel her whole body heat up as he pulled her hair out of her face. His hard fingers accidentally brushed against her face. Her heart was bursting and she felt like she was going to scream. She had to say something. Something about her girlish feelings. Anything. While he was so close...

"Um... Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"I have something to say..."

"Go on."

"... I... I ... l...like... I like ... I like pudding." She said before hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry!" Now throughly embarrassed she let her head drop. She had made a fool out of herself. Alex was going to laugh at her and make fun of her. She knew it. She knew it. Through her hair, she could see Alex staring at her blankly. "I'm really sorry... I had to say that. I don't know..."

Suddenly, he chuckled and ruffled her straight locks.

"You're so cute." Her face, if possible, grew even more red. "Is that it? Are you hungry?" He said, amused. "Well, sorry. We don't have any pudding but one of these days, I'll make it up to you. Okay? Don't be embarrassed that you want to be a kid and want some sweets. I had a hell of a sweet tooth when I was your age." He was so kind. He may have been treating her like a little sister, but she was close to the one she loved.

"Oh... Okay..."

"You want a hug? You don't look well. You look like you have a fever..."

"I'm... fine..." However, the girl didn't refuse the arm Alex placed around her. Scarlet gave a small smile and gave him a quick hug.

Maybe she didn't confess today but... maybe tomorrow, after she got back from the Silent Hill clinic, she would tell him how she felt. Maybe tomorrow she would get the courage...

If there was a tomorrow.

* * *

**And that's all the fluff and stupid OOC cuteness you'll get.  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
